A device that provides content for visual presentation generally includes a graphics processing unit (GPU). The GPU renders pixels that are representative of the content on a display. The GPU generates one or more pixel values for each pixel on the display and performs graphics processing on the pixel values for each pixel on the display to render each pixel for presentation.